Noël est un Pari Enrageant
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Sébastian et Lau font un pari bizarre. Angelika va devoir s'y préter. Mais derrière tout ça, se cache des cadeaux de Noël hors du commun. Laissez des reviews svp.


Noël est un Pari Enrageant, mais Tentant.

- Mais qu'aie-je dis encore?, demanda Lau en voyant partir la jeune comtesse de Phantomhive en claquant la porte, rouge de colère.

- Il faut l'excuser, dit Sébastian en reprenant le service à thé sur son chariot. C'est une période très difficile pour mademoiselle. Noël lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Sébastian réfléchit un instant tandis en regardant successivement Lau et la porte par laquelle sa jeune maîtresse avait disparue tandis que Ran Mao se collait davantage contre son frère en mangeant la fraise de son gâteau.

Soudainement, le visage du démon s'illumina et il se tourna vers le chinois.

- Alors dans ce cas, dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'égayer les Fêtes de mademoiselle?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Voilà ce que je vous propose…

. . .

Angelika fut réveillée par la clarté du matin alors que son diable de majordome tirait les rideaux.

- Joyeux Noël, bôchan, dit Sébastian en s'approchant du lit. Il est l'heure de vous lever.

La jeune fille lâcha un grognement de frustration et émergea de ses couvertures. Elle réalisa alors qu'on était le 25 aujourd'hui. Quelle plaie!

- Cette odeur, dit-elle, un Keemun?

- Tout à fait. Un thé Keemun venu directement de Chine avec des scones beurrés au caramel et des brioches glacés aux sucres et amandes. Que préfériez-vous?

- Scones, bailla-t-elle.

Elle avala son petit-déjeuner alors que Sébastian l'habillait. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui enfilait pas ses vêtements normaux. Il l'affublait d'une chemise à manches courtes blanche à jabot, un nœud vert en soie, une jupe à plis verte, des chaussettes montantes noires, des bottes hautes blanches, une capeline descendant aux reins en velours vert épais rehaussée de fourrure blanche fermable avec un gros nœud vert à pompons, un mini haut de forme vert avec un gros ruban de velours noir et blanc et des gants noirs avec minces fourrure noire au bout.

- Mais c'est quoi cet ensemble?!, s'exclama Angelika en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Mais c'est Noël aujourd'hui, bôchan. Il faut vous habiller en conséquence. Vous n'aimez pas?

- Comment pourrais-je aimer ça?! J'ai l'air d'un lutin victorien!

Au même moment, Lau fit éruption dans la chambre de la comtesse habillée d'un kimono de Noël rouge décoré de branche de gui. Ran Mao le suivait dans une robe chinoise dorée et argentée garnie de fourrure ivoire et des clochettes ornaient ses «cornes».

- Parfait, clama Lau. Je vois que la comtesse est fin prête. Excellent!

- Que faîtes-vous chez moi, Lau?! Je ne vous aie pas invité! Et prête à quoi d'ailleurs?

- Hein? Votre majordome ne vous a donc rien dit?

- Rien dit sur quoi?

- Oh, majordome, vous ne lui avez rien révéler?!

- Je pensais que vous lui expliqueriez mieux que moi, sourit Sébastian.

- Bon…Pour ne rien vous cacher, comtesse. Votre majordome et moi avons fait un petit pari ensemble lors de ma dernière visite. Si vous arriviez à passer un bon Noël avec nous cette année, je lui devrai un chat siamois de Chine. Mais si vous trouviez ces Fêtes ennuyantes comme d'habitude, votre majordome nous devra un service plus tard.

- Et si vous jouez le jeu, je vous promettrai tous les gâteaux et toutes les sucreries que vous voudrez durant 2 semaines.

Angelika eut d'abord envie d'étrangler les deux hommes, mais la perspective de gâteaux à volontés pesait plus que le contre. Puis, elle se dit que ce ne serait que pour une journée et qu'après, elle pourrait oublier ça. Elle poussa un profond soupir et lâcha.

- Bon…d'accord.

- Super!, s'exclama Lau en prenant la comtesse par la taille sous son bras. Alors, allons-y!

- Hé! Lâchez-moi! Je peux marcher seule! Et d'abord, où allons-nous?!

- Pour digérer notre petit-déjeuner, nous allons aller faire une bataille de boules de neiges dehors. Vos domestiques nous accompagnerons.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi?! On n'est pas trop vieux pour ces gamineries?! Hé ho, je vous parle!

Mais trop tard. Sébastian avait déjà enfilé son manteau à la jeune fille avec le sien et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lau les avait déjà répartit en deux équipes. D'un côté Lau, Ran Mao et Finny. Et de l'autre Sébastian, Angelika, May Linn et Bard. Tanaka les regardait faire en pêchant dans un trou d'eau sur la glace de l'étang.

Contre toute attente, Angelika se prit au jeu et balança plusieurs boules en direction de ses adversaires un sourire flottant sur ces lèvres. Avec son majordome dans son équipe et avec la précision de tire de May Linn et Bard, ils eurent rapidement l'avantage.

Mais Finny riposta en en envoyant une en plein sur la jeune fille qui bascula et entraîna son majordome dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva couchée sur son ventre, son visage à deux centimètres du sien. Elle s'empourpra et se releva aussitôt. Reprenant contenance, elle secoua la neige collée sur elle et rentra.

- Bonne idée comtesse, dit Lau en l'imitant. J'ai comme une petite faim et nous avons loupée le déjeuner. Allons donc prendre le thé et des biscuits au salon.

. . .

15 minutes plus tard.

- Mais vous allez me lâcher à la fin! Je ne suis pas un bébé quand même!

Angelika se débattait comme une damnée à essayer d'échapper à Ran Mao qui la tenait sur ses genoux en lui faisant manger des bonhommes de pains d'épices.

- Ooohhh! Comme vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux, soupira Lau.

Mais Angelika n'était pas de cet avis elle parvint enfin à s'échapper. Tous se posèrent des questions quand elle rejoint Sébastian sur le canapé dont il avait été invité à s'assoir et dont elle lui prit le bras en boudant. Et son regard glacial dispensa les trois plus vieux de commentaires.

. . .

Enfin partis! Pas trop tôt!

Sébastian avait couché sa jeune maîtresse et avait reconduit les deux visiteurs après le dîner et l'échange de cadeau. Les deux hommes avaient convenus qu'Angelika ne s'était pas autant amusé que Sébastian l'avait souhaité. Il avait donc un service à rendre dans le futur. Pfff!

Il traversa le couloir sombre des chambres principales pour regagner la sienne quand la porte de la chambre de la comtesse s'entrebâilla et une petite main lui agrippa la manche. Une moitié de visage était visible par l'ouverture.

- Viens, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois, typique de son diable de majordome. Je ne t'aie pas encore offert ton cadeau.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix qu'elle le tira dans sa chambre et qu'elle le poussa sur son lit. Angelika s'installa sur son bassin, les deux mains sur son ventre et une bouille adorable.

- J'ai entendu que tu ne recevras pas ton chat siamois, mais je pourrais te dédommager…

Elle se pencha et effleura le nez de Sébastian d'une lichette. Souriant sournoisement, Sébastian attrapa la taille de la jeune fille et la renversa sur le dos. Sébastian la tenait dans le dos et son autre main caressait la cuisse d'Angelika sous la chemise de nuit.

- Il me tarde de voir ce que c'est, dit-il en accrochant une branche de houx dans la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune fille.

- Joyeux Noël Sébastian, répondit-elle en plongeant sur ses lèvres.

Et Sébastian eut droit au plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on puisse recevoir. Une nuit magique avec celle qu'on aime.

Fin.


End file.
